Pay Backs a Bitch
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: Liason AU. I wrote it in 2003. Contains some characters no long on the show
1. Chapter 1

Written in 2003

**Pay Backs a Bitch**

Jason is asleep, holding Morgan. He's had a very stressful day. He is dreaming about the child he almost had with Courtney. The phone rings startling him awake. It's Elizabeth. She's calling to tell him that Sam is in premature labor and Sonny is nowhere to be found. He rushes to find Leticia and hands Morgan over to her. He gets on his bike and speeds over to General Hospital. Elizabeth is waiting for him outside of the ER. She says, "Sam has lost a lot of blood, the baby is in the preemie ward and it doesn't look good for her either. Sam is in surgery." Jason drops to the bench outside the ER and Elizabeth sits next to him and holds him. She tells him, "Bobbie is working on tracking down Sonny and Carly." They go to the preemie ward and stand outside while baby Lila is being tended to.

Suddenly they hear a code blue and Jason rushes off. He runs into Monica who says, not now! Let me take care of Sam.

Elizabeth holds Jason. She knows not to ask or say anything. Jason once again has detached himself. He is starring off into space. Elizabeth is holding him, and he sees himself as he could have been. He drifts off to when he first met Carly and she became pregnant with Michael. Robin was there for him and Michael and helped raise Michael when Carly couldn't deal with everything. Where did it all go wrong? He gave up Michael after raising him for a year. Robin betrayed him by telling AJ the truth about Michael's paternity. Robin and he broke up. He couldn't deal with the fact she told AJ he was the biological father. He knew about the Q's but deep down he also believed with right circumstances AJ could have been a good father. Carly was the one he always tried to protect and what she wanted was AJ away from Michael. Jason was the one who believed in the truth and then if he couldn't tell the truth he just kept his mouth shut, which was happening more and more lately. Carly and Sonny hooked up and he let Michael go so he could have a two-parent family.

Monica walks over and as she removes her mask and surgical cap the look on her face says it all. Sam didn't make it. Jason slumps over onto Elizabeth's shoulder. She looks at Jason and thinks, "I've never seen him like this before. This is even worse than when his grandmother died."

Jason then slowly gets up to check on Lila. Sonny arrives and asks about the baby. Elizabeth tells Sonny. "they were on their way to check."

Sonny throws Jason up against the wall and screams, "why haven't you been with the baby?"

Jason starts to walk away, and Sonny grabs his arm. Elizabeth steps in and says, "Sam died."

Sonny steps back, turns to look through the General Hospital the preemie window and says, "but what about my daughter?" Elizabeth begins reading Sonny the riot act and Carly arrives shouting out names at Elizabeth. Jason takes her arm and walks her away from Sonny and Carly. He finally opens his mouth to speak. But then he falters and starts to leave. Elizabeth takes his hand and they walk to her loft.


	2. Chapter 2

**PPB Part 2**

Jason has been quiet, but never for this long. Elizabeth doesn't say a word either. She just allows him to be. They sit on her couch that she slept in long before that night with Zander and when Cameron came along she moved in with her Grams. She almost gave up the place. But she decided to keep it and come when she wanted to get away from everything. She's now glad she kept it. Jason walks around touching her paintings still not saying anything. He sits down, takes Elizabeth's hand and & looks at her face. She sees tears slowly coming down. She wipes them off his face with her hands. Finally, he thanks her for staying with him and not pressing the issue. He begins to tell her about his day right before her call.

He was looking after Morgan and the phone rang. It was Robin. She told him she had news to tell him and after coming to Lila's service, she knew it was the right thing to do. She told him that when he got so angry at her for telling AJ she left for Paris and later she found out she was pregnant. She thought long and hard & realized Jason's life was just as dangerous to her child as he said AJ was to his. It was then she made the choice to never tell Jason. It never really occurred to her she was punishing Jason for what Carly did to her or what Jason did to her when she told AJ, but she didn't want her child taken away like AJ's was. She made sure to keep up with her drug protocol & took additional medication to ensure her child would be born HIV free. Soon she found out she was carrying fraternal twins.

Anna and Robert grew up relatively happy, but one day Robert was playing in the park when gunfire erupted, and he was shot. He received a blood transfusion, but somehow the testing slipped through the cracks. He died six months later. She read all the papers to try to find out why and what happened that day. She soon learned that a man named Max was under suspicion in the shooting. They did a sketch from people in the park, but he was never found. They initially called it a "gang" war, but soon, they realized it was payback for a mobster's betrayal somewhere in the states. She never believed it could have been linked to Sonny. She realized it when she recognized the sketch of Max after leaving the service & saw him waiting by the car at Lila's service. She quickly left to go back to Paris. She met with Brenda and her mother and despite her fears, she knew Jason should know about his daughter.

She saw Michael with Carly and Sonny and wanted Anna to experience the same thing. Anna had no real constant man in her life and Robin knew that despite the advancement of medicine, she may not have a long life. She was also hoping that maybe Jason would turn his life around for his daughter. She was hoping he was better than Sonny. She wanted Jason to know Anna but would not allow her to go to the states. She did not want her near his or Sonny's life, but he could come to Paris. She also knew Jason would never kidnap his own daughter, but Sonny could not know.

Elizabeth has continued to stay quiet throughout Jason's story. Jason continues. He was holding Morgan thinking about Robert and never getting a chance to know him. Here was this beautiful child and while he would be watched over carefully, his life was more in danger than that of Dillon's or Nicholas or even Emily. He didn't get to be a father to Michael. He was always Uncle Jason. He didn't know or remember his mother or father, but he got a taste of what it was like to be a father. When Courtney told him of her miscarriage, he had to be strong for her, but again he felt a loss. He never really had anything he could call his own. Nothing to carry on his name or to brag about. He half chuckles and asks, "Elizabeth, can you see me bragging?"

Now he finds out about Robin and his children….his child. He was so angry with her, but could he really blame her? She was doing to him, what he did to AJ. Did it make it right? He says, "I've missed so much." He becomes very quiet again.

Elizabeth takes his hand and says, "all I can say is I'm sorry and I don't know what I'd have done if I were Robin, but had Zander lived I'd want him to know his son. But he was becoming destructive in regards to his feelings about Emily. I'd like to think that having a child would have changed him, but he died before any of us could find out. Sonny loves his children, but his life has not changed. Your life has not changed even though you  
have been a huge factor in Michaels & Morgan's life. Every parent has a right to know, love & help raise their children, but not every child should live with the dangers you and Sonny deal with every day. Robin should have told you, but she was afraid of losing her children. Now Anna is older, and she wants you to be a part of her life. Be grateful for that and grab hold of it. I'd want Cameron to know his family, but most of all I'd want him to be  
happy and safe."

Jason then looks into Elizabeth's eyes and gently kisses her. He takes off his shirt & slowly begins to unbutton hers. She puts her hand on his and wipes away his tears and says, "not now, not tonight. I want you to be in the now if this is to happen. Just let me hold you tonight and you can decide in the morning." They fall asleep in each other's arms and Jason drifts off to sleep thinking about Anna, Elizabeth & Cameron…..

Within minutes Jason's cell phone rings. It's Sonny. "Where the hell are you? Lila didn't make it. This is all your fault. If you had been watching over Sam, she wouldn't have lost my baby! Get over here now!"

Jason throws the phone against the wall. He looks over to Elizabeth who is sitting up looking at him with a little fear, confusion, and compassion in her eyes. First, he says, "I didn't mean to scare you", and his eyes turn cold and says, "don't you pity me!" He gets up puts on his jacket and walks out. Elizabeth sits there and then gets up and goes home.


	3. Chapter 3

PBB 3

She walks into the house and Steven Lars is feeding Cameron. She runs up and takes Cam into her arms apologizing to Steven telling him she was with a friend.

He says, "I know. I am so sorry about the baby. I understand. But I need to get to work."

Elizabeth takes Cameron upstairs and changes his diaper. As she is rocking him back to sleep, she thinks about Jason. She knows exactly where he is but wants to give him time to blow off steam. She looks at her beautiful baby boy wonders what she would have done if this was Jason's baby. Jason has always tried to keep her safe, but by association, she has been in danger. A bomb almost went off in her studio as a warning to him. Just by being his friend now, she could be targeted & she didn't want that for Cameron. She knew she had to do what was right for her son, more than her renewing feelings for Jason. Grams is at GH, so she calls Betty.

Elizabeth heads over to Jakes. Jason's playing pool & drinking a beer. She looks at Coleman and he nods over to Jason's direction. She walks up and asks, "a game of pool?"

He replies, "no, I'm not the best company.

She says, "well, I have seen you at your worst, so I'll take my chances." He stands there, pool cue in hand shaking his head. She offers up a solution. "You win I leave you alone, I win, we talk."

Jason shakes his head chuckling, "we've played before and I can barely beat Carly and sorry, but you are not as good as she is."

Elizabeth says, "well, I've honed up a little since that time Zander & I spent in your PH. Besides, it will take your mind off things.

He racks them up & she breaks. She clears the table before he can even shoot. He grabs two beers from the bar and says, "well a deals a deal."

He offers her a bottle and she shakes her head. "I'm nursing," she says.

He replies, "you have until these beers are finished & then I'm going to the hospital.

Elizabeth admonishes him. "You know Jason sometimes you can be a real shit! One moment you have this amazing tenderness & sometimes with me you actually show your fear and love; but the next you have this icy stare and act like nothing, nobody matters. I think you are very afraid of being hurt, let down. Afraid to show people you really care. You feel if you let your defenses down you will lose not only your perspective but your edge. What the Quartermaine's did to you was wrong, but you don't allow anyone in based on that. You put a wall up so no one can get in. You let down your defenses sometimes with Michael and Morgan, but then you stop so it's easier to be lost than to lose."

"Elizabeth I know you didn't come here for a pep talk and I have one beer left before leaving."

"Fine, I came here to tell you that you can still have that edge, that persona, but you have to allow yourself to feel. Go see Robin, Anna. This is your child, and if you can walk away knowing you may never see them again because of your life, then do so. But if you want a chance, a real, true happiness than cut this crap out or nothing matters. Stay with Sonny and lose what could be the greatest joy of all…a child. Or take a chance at being hurt but know what it is like to have your own family with risks you have no control over, risks that may include dangers you have never faced. All I can tell you is you will always be my friend but my being associated with you is dangerous to Cameron & I need to think of him first. Are you going to do that with Anna?"

She gets up to leave and he asks her to stay. She says she can't. He takes her hand and says please. You told me you wanted me to be in the now. I am."

"Jason, you are still angry, and I can't make that go away, nor can I allow myself to be with you no matter how much I want to."

He stands up, brushes her hair away and bends over to kiss her. "I'm not angry. I know what I am doing, and I will have no regrets. Will you?"

"Jason, this won't change anything."

"I know." He starts to walk upstairs holds his hand out…

Elizabeth looks behind her, back at Jason and places a call to Betty letting her know she will need her to keep Cam until tomorrow. She follows him to his room and as she shuts the door she says, "what happened to you going to the hospital?"

"Sonny can wait. There's not much I can do now and I'm tired of Sonny's beck and call."

Elizabeth gasps and says, "I can't believe you said that!"

Jason slumps on the bed and says, "I can't do this anymore. The only ones I've ever felt comfortable with is you and Robin."

"You can't do what anymore?", Elizabeth asks.

"Lie, be stoic, be evasive. I never wanted to lie to you or to Robin."

Elizabeth says, "What about Courtney?"

"Courtney was different. I couldn't talk to her the same."

"What do you mean? You were married to her."

"You wouldn't understand, I just can't tell you."

"Okay, here you are being evasive again, but, you want me here for what comfort? Jason, I just can't do this. I never know what you really want, and you won't let me in. I can't live my life that way. I won't!"

Jason rushes to the door and blocks her from leaving. "Don't, please….", he takes her head in his hand and leans over giving her a deep kiss. She responds and he lifts her into his arms carrying her to the bed.

She opens her mouth, but he puts his finger on it. "Shush. I'll tell you everything you need to know later. Please, no more questions, no more demands, just let your feelings be."

The sun shines brightly into Elizabeth's eyes and she raises her hand to block out the glare. In the middle of the night, Jason woke her up to tell her things he's locked up inside himself for the last eight years. They spoke for several hours with Elizabeth mostly listening trying to hold in her shock but letting him cry it all out. Later she falls asleep in his arms, sure he was awake the entire night.

Jason walks into the room bringing coffee and a bagel. "Sorry, but Jakes really isn't the place you want to have breakfast" She smiles and asks how he is. He replies, "relieved I can actually share this with you. I do trust you, but you need to be careful. Slipping up could cost you your life and I don't want anything to happen to you or to Cameron.

Elizabeth replies, "I know there is still a risk, but I'm glad you told me. It explains a lot. I need to get home to Cameron. Besides if I can leave before Coleman arrives then maybe he won't be blabbing to Carly and I can still have my hair all in one piece. Jason smiles & leans over kissing her. She says, "you know, I really love it when you smile. You need to do that more."

He laughs and says, "get home to your son now, or I'll be keeping you here a little longer."


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth returns home thinking about all Jason told her. How could he have kept all that in all those years? He never told Robin or her. Had Robin told him about his children, he might have done things differently and he also might have prevented Roberts death. Now he realizes all he's done is coming back to haunt him based on his choices. What comes around, goes around. Even if Robin knew the truth, would it have changed things? It was still dangerous. Was he telling her these things because of what Robin told him? Or was he more afraid of what would happen to her? Or to appease his own guilt?

This would be a very difficult secret to keep and she couldn't tell anyone, not even Emily. The knowledge of anyone else knowing could be deadly. Emily calls to go out for lunch & Elizabeth begs off. She needs to look after Cameron, study, and work a shift at the hospital and then she has an idea for a painting. After finishing things at the hospital, she takes Cameron to the loft and starts working on a painting. Jason knocks on the door, sees  
Cameron and his eyes light up. He says, "you know I got to see Michael grow up, but to watch your own child, well…I just can't see myself doing this job anymore. When it's your child, it matters. I always tried to keep Michael safe, but now that I know about Anna, well she needs me more. As soon as I can wrap things up here, I'm going to Paris."

Elizabeth replies, "What do you mean wrap things up? What about Max, are you going to do something about him?"

Jason says, "not now, I need to…well its time, it's been a long time, but I think we have all we need…."

Elizabeth asks, "are you sure? This is going to be very difficult for Sonny, you how he feels about betrayals and lies. He won't like it."

Jason replies, "well, my daughter is more important and times change. Come on Elizabeth, I told you way too much last night. I don't intend to discuss things any further and I just came by to let you know if I am cold to you in public, there is a reason."

"Jason we aren't in public right now", Elizabeth says as she locks the door. Sometime later….Elizabeth is lying on her stomach and Jason is tracing outlines on her back & brushing her hair away. There is a knock at the door. It's Emily. Jason looks at Elizabeth shaking his head no. She rolls over holding the blanket against her. Jason again shakes his head mouthing don't answer. Emily soon leaves & they both get dressed.

Jason says, "there's someone I need to see and then I'm going to go to Paris and see my daughter." Jason heads to a building about 50 miles from PC. He takes a big breath & walks in…..


	5. Chapter 5

**PPB 5**

Waiting for Jason is Sean Donnelly, Frisco Jones, and Mac Scorpio. "You called this meeting Jason, it better be important," says Sean.

Jason yells, "I'm out! I can't do this anymore. Using Sonny to take down other crime lords was my job, even the whole brain damage thing, but I don't want this anymore!"

Frisco says. "you helped us in so many cases, Jason, you can't leave now."

Jason lowers his voice, "no? Watch me!"

Sean asks, "why now? We are coming closer to get Alcazar and right now Faith is in jail. Truthfully Sonny has never been a huge issue for us, more of a smokescreen, but if you leave now, we might have to end the operation and bring him down too."

Jason raising his voice again, "don't you dare blackmail me with that. I've grown close to Sonny and love him as my family….Carly too; but I have my own family and that's more important."

"What?" Says Frisco.

Jason says, "Mac, did you know, has this been something you've been keeping from me all these years?"

Sadly, Mac says, "yes." Jason turns around & punches Mac solidly in the jaw.

"I've done a lot of things for you, including lying to my family, pushing Robin away, heck I even married Sonny's sister to help you get the goods on so many people. You keep my own family away from me? I lied to AJ about him being Michaels father because you wanted me too. You said there would be a reason down the road. Then you made me use an innocent child against AJ and to enrage Sonny. You had me do Sonny's wet work and since I never killed anyone for him except in self-defense, you can't even charge him with facilitation of murder. You had me get close to people I started to care about, but my cover was this "anger boy! I couldn't break from that."

"I got close to Elizabeth and you sent me away for a year on 'assignment'. When I returned you had me distance myself from her and had me shadow Courtney. You had me marry her as an advantage if I ever needed it. She was pregnant with my child and because you dragged your feet on Alcazar, she lost our child!" Sean tries to interrupt, and Jason shouts out I'm not finished! You had me do all this to help you take down crime, yet you never once considered that I had a life, that I wanted a life. I lied to my family, missed the last days of my grandmother's life. She was the only one I told. That's why she defended me so much. I pretended not to care and Mac every time you dragged me in I took all the grief you, Taggert, Scotty & Ric gave me. Now I find out Robin lost a child due to Max shooting him in a park meant for someone else and you want me to stay? Screw you, Mac, that was your nephew, but this mob crap is more important? I am going to go meet my daughter for the first time. My 7-year-old daughter! I am also going to tell Robin the truth. Do what you will  
about Sonny, he's not my problem anymore. He will have a fit, you may want to keep an eye on him, as you know how he is about betrayal, but I'm through! I'd ask you to keep a detail on Elizabeth, Cameron & Emily, but you'd screw that up too! I'm taking them to Paris with me. You do anything to stop me or use anything I've done for you in the past 8 years, then I'll take you down too!" With that Jason turns around & storms out!


End file.
